


“I just want to show you how much I love you…” ~Tracer

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“I just want to show you how much I love you…” ~Tracer

You can’t remember how you met Lena. Everyone knew her, of course, she had practically become the face of Overwatch since the recall. And it was difficult for most people to even talk to her considering how busy she is, so if they did they certainly could remember everything about that moment. But you were never one to get caught up in the hype.  
Your thoughts weren’t mutual, however. The moment you walked into her sights, you’d immediately caught her attention. It was strange, you said very little if anything at all, but you just had a face that made her fall in love. When you left she wanted to follow in your trail, ask you your name, get the chance to touch you somehow…  
But it seemed like as soon as you entered the room you left, and it made her even more determined to get to know you. She’d pester Winston constantly, asking about you and listening intently to every word he said. The more she learned, the more her heart longed, her days filled with thoughts of the two of you, together, inseparable.  
The first mission you had together seemed like an act of destiny. Sure, it was a full six-man team, but it must’ve been fate that you were assigned to work with her out of all the members of Overwatch.  
She eagerly made her way to you while you clung onto your teammates in hopes of being avoided. You’d heard people talk about how infatuated Lena was with you, in fact your friends teased you about it constantly. They knew that you’ve never been one to deal well with romantic feelings, especially at your place of work. It’d just be better for everyone involved if all of your relationship in Overwatch were strictly professional.  
Unfortunately, you weren’t the best at confrontation, and on base before a mission was hardly the time to let someone down. So you decided to tough it out, while Tracer attached herself at your side. Her social presence made the whole team beam, everyone laughing at practically everything she said while she gave encouraging looks for you to do the same. You simply gave her a light-hearted smile, the thought that you were going to have to tell her you weren’t interested would probably be a bit easier if you acted aloof.  
Lena ate up all the attention, she’d always been the type of person to light up the room and figured that’d be the best way to impress you. But with every glanced she took you seemed almost unamused, barely meeting her eyes when you returned a look. It took her by surprise, everyone except for you gave her their undivided attention, everyone except for you gave a bellowing laugh at every joke she made. You gave her butterflies and yet she couldn’t even get you to laugh.  
To most people, that’d be enough of a hint that you weren’t interested, but it only drew Tracer in. She loved the challenge, imagining how satisfying it would be to finally get you to adore her like everyone in the crowd. How great it’ll feel when you fall into her just as she’d fallen into you.  
Throughout the mission, she followed you like a hungry puppy. She was constantly blinking in and out of view, distracting your attention from battle, sending you little phrases and greetings.  
“Hello, love!”  
“D’ya miss me?”  
“Nice work!”  
It almost left you completely incompetent, having Tracer buzz around you like a summer gnat. But her pestering didn’t end on the battlefield, on the return to base her voice suffocated your thoughts. You were exhausted and wanted to find somewhere to escape from not only her but everyone else on the team who seemed just as bothersome to you at that point.  
Of course, Lena tailed you to the only empty part of the ship you were able to sneak off to, “Something bugging you, mate?”  
The sound of her voice broke you, the only thing you wanted at that moment was to be alone, enjoy the silence, just not to hear her voice again, “Well, geez, I don’t know Tracer, maybe something is bugging me. Maybe it’s something that hasn’t left my side since I walked into this stupid mission, or it could be the something that kept pestering me on the battlefield, what do you think? Ugh, just leave me alone, I don’t even want to hear you breath!”  
It was one of those things you wished you could just suck back into your mouth as soon as you said it, and Tracer’s pitiful expression didn’t help to alleviate your guilt one bit, “I just want to show you how much I love you… But I understand, if you want me to stop breathing for you, I can do it if it makes you happy…”  
You put your head in your hands, not wanting to look at her distraught face, “Lena…” the sound of her name from you lips softened her features as she raised her head to face you, “I didn’t mean all that, I just-“  
She tore your hands from your face, her own turning to a look of joy, “It’s okay, love, sometimes we don’t know how to deal with our feelings,” you gave her a soft nod, confused by her sudden shift in emotions, “just know that I’ll do anything to make you happy.”  
Quickly, she left you to rejoin the rest of the team, almost skipping as she returned to thoughts of the two of you in her head. How utterly in love you would be. Both of you. Forever.


End file.
